Fairy Tail and Rave Master
by Seleanafamily379
Summary: Two girls given both the same name separated at the young age of four as the war in Symphonia raged on around them. Now many years later both girls lead very different lives. but they eventually find themselves face to face with one another again to fight against an evil only they can defeat.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Rave Master and Fairy Tail/p  
p style="text-align: center;"By Sheniqua Tiluna/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Prologue/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fifty years ago when the war in Symphonea took its full root in the world, there was a family that lived on a farm in the most northern part of the land. There in that family lived two identical children both given the same name. However, one night one of those daughters was taken while the other left to join the military to find her sister. Now many years later both both girls live very separate lives, one as a knight, the other as a magician. Neither of them would expect to see the other ever again, but soon find themselves, in the epicenter of the others lives. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter one/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Magician)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So here I am sitting in the main hall of the Fairy Tail wizards guild hall drinking my water when all of a sudden my pink haired idiot of a friend Natsu Dragneel burst through the door with Happy the cat./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey everyone. I'm back!" He shouted angrily./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked up and saw that he had someone with him and surprisingly it was a girl. She had blonde hair tied back somewhat with a blue ribbon and the rest of it down. She wore a white shirt with a blue design on it and she had a blue mini skirt. Strapped to one side was a whip, which I found interesting, and on the other side she had a couple of keys./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This girl was a celestial wizard. Then all of a sudden I heard a big crash behind me and I turned around to see what was going on and I saw Natsu was starting a fight with another member of the guild. I just sighed and directed my attention back at the girl. emI wonder if she is anything like that other celestial wizard?/em I though to myself./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh wow! I can't believe it! I'm actually standing in the hall of Fairy Tail!" She said excitedly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I just smiled and chuckled at her. I got up and walked over to where she was standing but stopped half way cause Mirajane got to her before me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""My a newcomer?" Said Mirajane sweetly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mirajane! In the flesh! But, don't we have to stop them?" Asked the new girl./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry it happens all the time." Said Mira calmly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh dear." Said the new girl worried. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I had to quickly duck as a bottle came flying towards me. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What the heck with these idiots today? All right calm down now everyone!" I shouted over the chaos as a thin layer of crystal crawled up my arm./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Others started to pull out their magic too like Kana, Grey, Elf-Man, Loki, and Natsu./p  
p style="text-align: left;""That's enough! Cut it out you fools!" Shouted a huge voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I immediately stopped and looked up to see a giant that I knew to be the guilds master. Once the master saw the new girl he shrank back down to his normal size. Makarov is actually a sweet old man who treats everyone in the guild like his own child./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You've done it again fools. Look at these documents I received from the council. First Grey. Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around town naked afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was drying. Kana Alberona. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council." Said the master./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I slowly stopped listening as I realized that it would have been the same complaints as before from the council. After that the master told everyone in a really long way to basically ignore the council. After that the new girl got the official Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand in pink./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Natsu! Look! She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail!" She said to Natsu excitedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Good for you Luigi." Natsu said to her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's Lucy!" She shouted at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emWell at least I know her name now./em I thought to myself. I got up and went over to her as Natsu went to the request board. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry about Natsu. He doesn't really pay attention to much." I said to her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She looked over at me first confused the excited. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh wow! I know you!" She said to me excited./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You do?" I asked nervously./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah! Your Sacha the Crystalline Dragon Slayer!" She said excitedly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Umm...yeah I am, and you are?" I asked confused. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, I'm Lucy." She said holding out her hand. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I shook hands with her and we made our way back to the bar just in time to hear someone ask the master a question. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is my daddy back yet?" Asked a soft sad voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked over and saw Romeo. His father was a mage in our guild and he went out on a job and hasn't returned in a week when in reality it should have taken three days./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're annoying Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, then trust your father, be a good boy, and wait for him at home." Makarov said annoyed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""He said he'd come back in three days...but its been a week since then..." Said Romeo sadly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Macau's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" Makarov asked absent mindedly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's not that far either! Please look for him! I'm worried about him!" Shouted Romeo angrily./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No way! Your dad is a mag! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" Makarov shouted at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Romeo then punched the master in the face and ran out crying./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I gripped my glass a bit tighter making it crack a bit./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's very strict in here isn't it?" Lucy asked aloud./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Master is like that, but he's worried about Macau, too." Mira said quietly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked back over at Natsu and he just stood there before he punched the request broad out of anger./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey! Natsu!Don't break the request board." Shouted one of the members./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu just ignored him and left./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Master...Natsu's gonna do something bad..." Said the same member as before./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Everyone then started complaining about how if Natsu went after Macau it would only hurt his pride. em'But is a hurt pride better than making your own flesh and blood worry about you?'/em I thought to myself./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wh-What happened to him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked worried./p  
p style="text-align: left;""The same thing happened to Natsu. Maybe he saw himself in Romeo. Natsu's father hasn't ever come back since he left. Though by father I mean foster parent. And he's a dragon." Mira said smiling a bit./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I heard Lucy fall onto the ground and I looked over at her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""A dragon?! Natsu was raised by a dragon!? How can I believe that!?" She asked shocked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Right? He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little. And learned words, cultures, and magic from him. But one day the dragon disappeared from Natsu." Mira said sadly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I see...and that's Igneel." Luscy said quietly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Natsu is looking forward to seeing Igneel again one day. Isn't he cute?" Mira asked Lucy./p  
p style="text-align: left;"But then the conversation turned a bit more serious./p  
p style="text-align: left;""We are...mages of Fairy Tail are...all...carrying something...wounds...pain...suffering..." Mira said to Lucy./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Lucy listen to me for a second." I said to her not looking away from my glass./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah? What is it?" She asked me carefully./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know it sounds hard to believe that Natsu was raised by a dragon and all, but still he sees Igneel as his father and he always will. Now as for me even though I know dragon slaying magic as well I don't consider the dragon that taught me it my mother, but I still want to find her one day and thank her." I said to her getting up./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I didn't wait for Lucy to respond I just got up and lest so I could go home and rest up so I could help out Natsu tomorrow./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The next day me, Natsu, and Lucy all left for Mount Hakobe in search of Macau. Lucy was talking about something but I wasn't really paying any attention to it./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why are you here anyway, Lucy and Sacha?" Natsu and Happy asked together./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Oh and I should probably mention that Natsu has some serious motion sickness so never sit next to him on a train in case of getting thrown up on./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What? Does it bother you?" She asked them./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Of course, a lot.." Natsu said weakly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Aye." Happy said as well./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh get over it you two we're here and you're gonna have to deal with it." I said to them harshly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"That ended the conversation until the wagon stopped. Once it did Natsu got all excited that another mode of transportation was over with. We opened the back and found ourselves in a blizzard. Me and Natsu were OK with it but Lucy looked cold. We started walking as soon as our driver left to go back to town. Lucy even too Natsu's blanket from him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""O-O-Open...the door of the clock. Horolgium!" Lucy said as she called one of her celestial spirits forth./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu and Happy were thrilled to see that it was a clock, but I was weary about it./p  
p style="text-align: left;""'I'll stay in here,' she says." Said the clock./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What did you come here for?" Natsu wondered./p  
p style="text-align: left;""'Speaking of that what job did Macau come here for!?' She says." The clock translated again./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You came here without knowing that? To subdue the brutal monster 'Balkan.'" Natsu told her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She looked scared to say the least. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Natsu I'll stay here with her you go look for Macau." I told Natsu./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He nodded his head and walked away from us and I just stood there staring at Lucy./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Lucy may I ask you a question?" I asked her calmly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""'Go ahead,' she says." The clock translated for me. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""If you ever got stuck in a fight and you knew you would lose, would you use your spirits as a distraction in order to get away?" I asked her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""'Of course not! Who would do something like that!?' She shouts quite fiercely." The clock translated for me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked at her stunned and then I smiled./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I guess not you." I said to her calmly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I just stood there until something slammed me into Lucy's clock spirit. When I looked up to see what it was I was face to face with a Balkan and a big one at that too./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Two human woman." It said stupidly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"It then picked us up and carried us off while Natsu stared after it like an idiot. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Knight)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was laying underneath a tree near Haru and Cattleya's house just resting while I waited for them to come back. When I woke up I saw them coming up the road with someone or something new./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Welcome back Lady Cattleya, young master." Said Nakajima. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They exchanged hellos and when Nakajimasaw their new friend he freaked out. I sighed and got up and went over to them. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Haru! What the heck is that thing with you?" I called to him as I walked over./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey there Sacha. Sis thinks this is a dog." Haru said to me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked down and observed their new friend a bit more closely. He was white, had four legs, a tail, a big noise, and a carrot shaped nose. emIt can't be him...!/em I thought to myself. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well I have to agree with your sister on this one. He is a dog." I said trying to be calm./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After that we went inside and the dog followed Haru to his room while I went out to walk around for a bit. The place where I now call home is a beautiful island in the middle of the ocean known as Garage Island. It's not really all that big and not a lot of people come here but it's peaceful to the least./p  
p style="text-align: left;"In all reality I knew who that dog was, but I didn't want to tell Haru and his sister who I really was just yet so I kept my mouth shut and played dumb. Actually my real home is miles away from here, but I haven't been there in years. I then turned around and headed for town hoping to get my mind off of things. I cut through the forest knowing it would get me to town quicker. But as I was heading towards the town I heard someone talking so I stopped./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey! Where did ya go, Shabutaro? Did he surprise you, Shiba? I had the same reaction the first time I saw him...Shiba?" Haru asked the other person concerned and confused./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emDid he really say the name Shiba? But how could that be?/em I thought to myself. I slowly realized that I was shaking and sweat was rolling down my face./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Plue!" I heard someone very familiar shout./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Plue?" Haru asked confused./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So we meet again, you old rascal. I knew you were still alive." I heard the familiar voice say./p  
p style="text-align: left;"They exchanged a few words and I heard them start talking about the war./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Are you sure that really happened?" Haru asked Shiba./p  
p style="text-align: left;""The Dark Bring that escaped 50 years ago when the overdrive happened has finally awakened. And the thing that can stand against it is Rave! This is all because of my carelessness." Shiba said mournfully./p  
p style="text-align: left;"That was the line for me I care how long its been since I last saw him I wasn't going to let Shiba blame himself for the overdrive. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I walked through the bushes and I stepped on a twig to let them know I was there. They both turned around and I saw shock hit Shiba's face. Although it was fifty years since I've seen him, and he was all shriveled up, I could still see the same warmth and determination in his eyes. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sacha," Shiba asked in shock./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Do you know her Shiba?" Haru asked confused./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes Haru we know each other. I used to fight along with him during the war." I said solemnly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well hey that's great Shiba now you have two friends." Haru said smiling. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""OK so I know who one of those people are, but who's he second?" I asked in plain confusion./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well me of course. Shiba's really nice." Haru said smiling./p  
p style="text-align: left;""But of course you would be."I said smiling at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I come over and sat down next to Shiba. Before we could continue our conversation a man with a square jaw and a square nose. He also had a bandanna on with a weird symbol on it. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ha! I've found you! So you were Shiba all along...how dare you make a fool of me. Hand Rave over to me, or I'll take it by force!" Said the man angrily. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I've beaten so many people like you, I've lost count!" Shiba said in a hard tone./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hmph. Don't try and act tough, you old fool." Said the man. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who is this guy?" Haru asked Shiba./p  
p style="text-align: left;""And why is he an idiot?" I asked aloud./p  
p style="text-align: left;""He works for 'Demon Card,' the organization that possesses the Dark Bring." Shiba explained to us./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Exactamundo. Now get a load of this!" Said the man. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He was holding some sort of cannon. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What the heck is that?" Both Haru and me asked in unison./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shiba moved in front of us and I was worried for him. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Haru...Sacha...you'd better take cover." Shiba said to us./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Shiba! How can you fight that thing?!" Haru asked scared./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Shiba! You can't do this! You need to stop!" I shouted at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He just ignored us and started fighting the strange man./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Leave this island, now!" Shiba shouted./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Bring it on, Shiba!" The man shouted./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shiba started to attack, but he froze halfway. The man lifted up the cannon, but Shiba just stood there./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't just stand there!" Haru shouted./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shiba looked worried and that gave the man enough time to fire the cannon right into Shiba./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Both me and Haru looked scared and were scared for his life. Shiba started to the ground with blood spewing from the wound./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Shiba!" Haru and I shouted. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What else did you expect from this fine weapon?" Asked the man smiling./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shiba fell to the ground and we immediately ran over to him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Shiba! Hold on!" Haru shouted as he ran./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Haru...take this. And run away. Run as far as you can." Shiba told Haru when we got to him. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"What Shiba gave Haru was a Rave stone, and it was the only one Shiba had in his possession./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What is it?" Haru asked confused./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry about that, just go!" Shiba shouted./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I placed my hands on his wounds to try and slow down the bleeding./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I can't do that. If a friend's in trouble, I have to help. I can't just run away and leave you. My sister taught me better than that!" Haru said angrily./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hand over what Shiba gave you kid." Said the man./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Haru! Forget about me! Just take that and get out of here!" Shiba shouted at Haru./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Haru was seething with anger by now that he wasn't really listening to anyone./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Run, Haru!" Shouted Shiba./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Haru moved fast even faster than before. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Haru grabbed the cannon with both arms and lifted the man in the air and slammed the man into the ground./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Haru also fell onto the ground but he easily got up again./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Stand up. You haven't even begun to feel as much pain as Shiba." Haru said with seething anger./p  
p style="text-align: left;"My mind was racing Haru had all of the characteristics of the Rave Master. Haru dodged the attack of the Demon Card goon but he managed to quickly kick him in return. While the man was dazed Haru pulled back his arm and swung, but when it hit an explosion went off. Knocking him flat and scaring Haru. Me and Shiba stared at him in shock./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It...it exploded?!" Haru asked worried./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Haru! Do you still have what I just gave you?" Shiba asked Haru from the ground./p  
p style="text-align: left;""That's Rave," I said weakly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Haru looked shocked to say the least. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""This...is Rave?" Haru asked still stunned./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes," Shiba said calmly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why did it explode?" Asked Haru. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""That was Rave's power. It seems the only one who can use Rave now...is you." Shiba said slowly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?! No that's impossible Shiba!" I shouted at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Haru asked scared./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Since the very beginning, only one person could use Rave. For 50 years I was that person. But just now, when that man beat me...I couldn't use Rave. Do you understand?" Shiba asked Haru./p  
p style="text-align: left;""That's because a new heir to Rave has appeared," I said mournfully./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Huh?" Asked Haru stunned./p  
p style="text-align: left;"With this being said I realized that once again I would have to fight alongside the Rave Master in order to protect those that I cared for. The only problem was that the Rave Master was someone who I promised to keep out of the war; Haru Glory was the new Rave Master./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
